Couple at Hogwarts
by Prrowcat
Summary: Draco falls in love with Mhera OC, new character, and they enjoy Hogwarts. Summary sucks. Fluff, sweet romance. Rated for future chapters DISCONTINUED
1. The Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, Settings...all that stuff...**

**I have added some characters. (I'm told that that makes it OC…)**

**This is my first attempt, so please be kind if you review.**

**NB: Draco never killed Dumbledore, Snape did it of his own accord. Draco is hiding at Hogwarts from Voldemort, his mum is being protected, and his dad is still in Azkaban.**

**Mhera is pronounced Meera**

**enjoy, **

**chisai neko**

**Mhera sat in the prefect compartment of the Howgwarts Express, day dreaming. Her mind wandered over various aspects of her life, but it mainly stayed on the one thing that she had trouble keeping out of her head. A certain blonde 7th year. **

"**Now if there are any questions, feel free to ask either me, or Malfoy," said Hermione, reaching the end of her Head-girl speech, causing Mhera to snap out of her thoughts. Hermione sent Draco a glare, as if to say as-if-you'd-go-to-him-with-your-questions. Mhera still couldn't get over the fact that she was a prefect. Sure, she had the brains, but she had a tendancy to wander the school grounds at night. Still, any excuse to be around Draco...**

**Hermione was frustrated. 6th years were supposed to be mature, yet it seemed that maturity had skipped them this year. None of the 6th years had listened to her speech, it was obvious from the looks on their faces. Malfoy wasn't helping either. She had no idea why they'd made him Head-boy. Hermione looked around at all the faces in the room and sighed. None of them would be any good at being prefects.**

**Draco leaned back comfortably in his chair, barely listening to Hermione drone on about the duties of prefects. It wasn't a wonder that none of the prefects were listening. She could make anything sound boring. He looked at the faces in the room. Only one caught his attention. She had caught his attention last year as well. Mhera, her name just rolled off your tongue. Beautiful, yet different, a bit like his own. She had silver-streaked brown hair, long, as thick as Hermione's, yet dead straight and silky, in a slick pony-tail down her back. He hadn't ever seen her with it out, but he imagined it to be beautiful. How he longed to know what it felt like, what it smelt like. She was staring vaguely out the window, absorbed in her own thoughts, he found himself mesmerised by her eyes, a heavenly mixture of blues and greens. Draco snapped back to reality by Hermione, who had kicked him to get his attention. "Watch it, mudblood" he said agressively. Calling Hermione a mudblood had become second nature to him, like a reflex. **

**"Cummon then, we have to go to the head bog and girl compartment, although I'd much rather have you stay here" Hermione added nastily, fed up with people not listening to her.**

**"No thanks," Draco said, absent-mindedly, "I think I'll just walk down the train." Standing up to leave, he was surprised by Hermione storming out in a terrible rage. He couldn't remember saying anything to get her that angry, he thought she would have been used to him calling her a mudblood by now. Dissmissing it from his mind, he started walking down the narrow passageway, in the direction that he'd seen Mhera leavew, scanning each compatment for her.**

**Mhera stared out the window, once again, daydreaming. She had tried playing exploding snap with her friends, but kept loosing. The game went on behind her. She thought about the one thing she couldn't get off her mind. Draco Malfoy. Last year, she had kept running into him. Interupted from her thoughts from a nudge from her best friend, Caity, she turned around, slightly irritated that she'd been disturbed. Caity had a wide grin on her face, and Mhera failed to see what was so funny. **

**"What?" she said,**

**"I think someone's got themself an admirer," said Caity cheekily,**

**"What are you talking about?" said Mhera, her irritation turning to confusion.**

**"Watch the compartment window," was all the reply she got, before Caity started playing cards again. Mhera studied the compartment window. A minute passed, and nothing had happened, and Mhera was about to turn to Caity to ask if she had been pulling her leg, when a certain tall, blonde walked past. Roughly another minute passed, when he walked passed again. The more Caity watched, the more he walked past, and the more she picked up. He kept pausing at the door, but then walking on. He seemed nervous, like he was trying to work up some courage. Mhera turned around to stare at Caity. She had said that I might have an admirer. Could it be that he returns my feelings?**

**Draco walked past again. He wanted to walk over to her, and kiss her, and never stop kissing her. Instead, he had settled on the idea of just telling her how he felt. Easier said then done. He leaned his forehead against the wall of the train, trying unsuccessfully to gather his thoughts. he stood up straight, and looked at his watch, and was startled by the time. They should arrive anytime soon. He needed to be quick, Who knows when his next chance will be? **

**he was about to walk back and open the compartment door, when the train started slowing, and Granger appeared, obviously looking for him. Damn she had bad timing. **

**"Hurry up Malfoy," she said exasperatedly, "We have to see Proffessor McGonnagal before the feast, and we can't be late"**

**"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," he said grudgedly. Being head-boy wasn't all it was cracked up to be.**

**As the train shuddered to a stop, Mhera started gathering her things, her mind buzzing. "Nothing's certain," she told herself under her breath. She had to run to keep up with Caity, who was threatening to tell everyone who she liked if she didn't hurry up.**

"**You don't even know who I like, I havn't told anyone," said Mhera once she'd caught her breath.**

"**Yes, I do, and it's so obvious, you don't even need to tell anyone," countered Caity, confident that she'd got it right, and knowing Caity, she probably was. **

"**Who is it then," said Mhera, hoping that she wouldn't get it right. **

"**Draco Malfoy" said Caity simply, causing Mhera to stare at her. "Cummon, it's kinda obvious" laughed Caity, as the carriage started moving towards the castle.**


	2. The Feast

**Draco entered the great hall, after a talk with Proffessor McGonagal, which was interesting, even though he'd heard it from Hermione about 15 times. God, Granger just never shut up. He took his place at the Slytherin table. Looking around him, he couldn't believe that he was friends with these idiots. He gazed along the Ravenclaw table, looking for Mhera. He had only just spotted her, when McGonagal started the welcoming speech. He was barely listening, and only caught snippets of what she said. **

**"Welcome, new and old…unfortunate insident…Defence against the dark arts teacher is Proffessor Tonks…also new Gryffindor House teacher, Proffessor Tonks…" she droned out. Draco had found that lately he couldn't concentrate. He had barely even noticed that Potter had returned to school, despite the rumours about him going to battle Voldemort, or the ones where Voldemort had already killed him. All Draco could think about was Mhera, he could spend his last days just staring at her, and die happy…**

**When the food appeared on the table, Mhera almost forgot about Draco. Almost. It seemed that she could never get him out of her head, only push him to the back. It really must be obvious, she thought to herself as she helped herself to the glorious food on the table. Chancing a quick glance to the Slytherin table, she noticed that Draco seemed about as distracted as she was. She quickly looked away. If she wasn't careful, Caity might realise that it wasn't just a minor crush. Caity was very observant, quick to pick up on things, making her one of the most reliable people to count on for gossip. She was 99 percent of the time right, and only exaggerated a little. Mhera hated keeping things from her friend, but this was inportant to her. No one will know until I decide to tell them, she thought to herself. **

**The food dissapeared in what seemed like only seconds after it had appeared. Mhera went to see the Ravenclaw house teacher, and received the password to the common room. She then shepherded the other Ravenclaws to their common room. Once inside, she went straight up to the girls dorm, not really tired, and checked her things, before letting her silver Abbysinian cat, Starlight out. Starlight gave a quick purr, before settling on the bed. **

**Draco headed out of the Great Hall, the other Slytherins following him. Though proud, the Slytherins respected Malfoy, making his job far easier. He told them the password, and they all filed in. Draco waited til the last one to go in, before turning around, and walking around the dungeons. He soon reached the place where he had always gone when he had something on his mind. The dungeons where so familier that he couldn't have gotten lost in there, even if he'd wanted to. He sat down, leaning his back to the wall, staring at a puddle of water on the ground. He'd wasted a whole year already. Everytime he'd gotten a chance to ask Mhera out, he had panicked. If it had been anyone else, he would have asked her out immediately, not panicked like some love-strick fool. Why couldn't he get it over with. "because she matters," said a little voice in his head, "If she turned you down, you'd be heart-broken, she matters to you." This is absurd, he thought, and got to his feet, and started walking back to the Slytherin common room.**


	3. Breakfast

**Mhera was pulled out of sleep roughly by Caity jumping on her. "Hey, Gerroffme!" yelled Mhera, her words muffled by sleep and her blankets. **

**"You've gotta get up anyway," Caity pointed out. "we get our new timetables today, I hope we are in the same classes," Caity continued, thouroughly excited by the first day of school. Caity continued to talk animatedly while Mhera got ready. They made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Mhera sat with her back to the Slytherin table. "So," said Caity, in a whisper, leaning over her food, her newly-died orange hair getting dragged through her food, before she pushed it back, "you have me confused" she started. Mhera was a little surprised. Caity usually didn't even have to ask questions about people, she was so perceptive, she'd know their life story just by looking at them. In fact, it was a game they liked to play, where Caity looked at someone, and told everyone their life story (and she usually got it right). **

"**What about?" said Mhera casually, knowing that Caity wouldn't rest until she had answers. **

"**Well…" started Caity, before saying rapidly, as if she'd been dying to ask "why haven't you been flirting with Draco I mean seriously flirting if it had been any other guy you would have been flirting outrageously by now and you haven't and I was wondering, why," said Caity, so fast that her words nearly ran into each other. Mhera smiled. She'd been expecting Caity to ask her this since Caity had told her that she knew. Mhera knew that she could be a huge flirt when she put her mind to it. She had asked herself this question before, and she told Caity the answer that she herself had come up with. "He matters," she said. Caity seemed to realise something. She lent across to Mhera and said, shaking her head, **

"**You have it so bad." Mhera ignored her, studying her timetable instead. She was puzzled by her timetiable. "Hey, Caity, it says here that I have Defence Against the Dark Arts, but I'm not taking it," her friend laughed, **

**"If you'd paid any less attention, you'd fall asleep, but McGonagal mentioned it last night, it's compulsory now," Mhera scowled at that comment. Then she laughed, seeing the humour. They got up, and were about to leave, when Mhera saw Draco sit at the Slytherin table. She paused, and he saw her. They stared at each other for a moment, before he offered her a brief smile. Mhera was surprised, but she gave him a big smile back. Mhera was known for her smilesby all the boys in her year, according to Caity. Apparently they felt as though they'd been dipped in a huge vat of warm stucky toffee when she smiled at them. Mhera thought that this was stupid. She made her way out of the Great Hall, feeling as if she herself had been dipped in a vat of sticky toffee, from the look on Draco's face when she'd smiled at him.**

**Draco got up quickly and got dressed. He'd slightly overslept, and made up for it by getting ready quickly. He ran his comb through his silky blonde hair, before walking out of the Slytherin House rooms, heading for the Great Hall. He had just sat down, when he caught Mhera looking at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before he decided to chance it and offered her a brief smile. He felt as if he'd had warm honey poured over his head when Mhera gave him a heartstopping smile. He thought he would melt into the bench, and they'd never be able to scrap him off, at the warmness and openess of that smile. He finally caught himself, thankfully before the other Slytherins had noticed him acting strangely. He got up quickly, grabbing a piece of toast, and the timetable that had appeared magically on the table, and left the Great Hall, feeling light-headed.**


	4. First words

**To Mhera, the day seemed to pass incredibly slowly. Every teacher had given then homework, so by the end of the day, she had worked up a mountian of it. Grabbing herself a seat at one of the tables in the library, she lay out her books and began writing. She was halfway through an extremely hard Potions essay, when a group of rowdy Slytherins walked in, obviously trying to ease their boredom. Intent on annoying anyone who possibly looked as if they actually were trying to do homework, Mhera wondereed where Madam Pince was. They made their way over to her, seeing her as easy prey. Even Mhera could see their logic, or lack of it. Smaller than average, bullies went for her if they ran out of targets. She was so used to it, she could deal with bullies easily, she was surprisingly strong underneath her slight frame. **

"**Wotcha doin'" said one, particularly thuggish one, sluring his words. The group continued with this, Mhera tactfully ignoring them, knowing that if she didn't react they might get bored. Their taunting increased, and one was about to grab her, when she lashed out, smacking him in the face hard. He straightened up, and she saw his face beginning to redden where she'd hit him. He was about to hit her back, considerably hard, and the group started moving to pin her down, when someone yelled, **

**"Hey, leave her alone!" Mhera's heart nearly stopped at the sound of that voice. He really must like me, she thought to herself, smiling inwardly. The thuggish Slytherin that she'd hit (the right side of his face had turned a bright red, in a handprint shape) looked as if he'd hit Draco instead, but thought the better of it. It's a wonder he can think at all, his skull is so thick, Mhera thought. The group moved off, leaving Mhera and Draco alone. "Hey, are you alright, they didn't hurt you did they?" said a Draco gently, a concerned expression on his face. He stared at her intently, seeing if she was hurt. **

**"Oh, no, not really," said Mhera lamely. The two stared at each other for a while. "Um…" said Mhera, making it more awkward. Good move, she beraided herself.**

**"So… do you wanna, um… you know, um…" said Draco awkwardly. Mhera had never seen him awkward before, and she thought it was kinda cute. **

**"Yes?" she said, egging him on.**

**"Um, do you uh…want to uh… go to Hogsmeade on Saturday, you know, with me," Draco said finnally. Mhera was startled for a second, but then regained her senses for long enough to say yes. Her mind was spinning. Plenty of guys had asked her out, and out of those, she had turned them all down. Kindly of course. She hadn't really been interested. **

**"So, uh…I'll see you around, I guess," said Draco, getting up to leave. Mhera replied cooly, "Yeah, see you around," but her mind was thinking of a dozen things to say, and not one of them hinted at him leaving. She stared dumbly at her parchment, before picking up her quill and hurriedly finishing her work.**

**Draco walked through the corridors, unaware of where he was going, and not caring in the slightest. She had said yes. He had gotten it out of his system and had asked her, and she'd said yes. It didn't go quite as well as he would have liked (Draco was quite the romantic, though no one would have guessed. Pansy hadn't guessed, and had been shamefully turned down by the sexy blonde.) But he'd gotten the result that he'd wanted. A date with an angel. With Mhera. He could barely hide the grin on his face. He had waited so long to hear her say yes. One of the many words he wanted to hear from her. He made it to the Slytherin Common room, and immediately went to the Head boy dorm, and lay down on the bed, day dreaming.**


	5. Caity's Crush

To Mhera, the first week of school passed excruciatingly slowly, as it usually did when you were looking forward to something. Finally, it was Friday night. Mhera finished her homework at record speed, something that rarely happened. She was usualy so late with her homework, she couldn't even remember receiving it in the first place. Mhera sat on her bed, talking to Caity, who had neglected her homework entirely. "So, is there anyone who you like?" said Mhera, knowing that her friend was dying to tell her something. Mhera knew her friend far too well.

"Oh no one," replied Caity, blushing slightly.

"You so like someone!" Said Mhera, knowing that she was on to something.

"No, I don't," countered Caity, her blush going from pink to red.

"You're blushing," stated Mhera, aware that she had won, and that Caity was going to spill. Caity had this weird expression on her face.

"It isn't going to work anyway, so why should I even bother," She said exasperatedly.

"At least tell me who," said Mhera, hoping it was someone she knew. Caity said two words, and Mhera knew why Caity felt so hopeless.

"Harry Potter"


	6. The morning before

**Draco got up early, making sure that he had plenty of time to spare. He got dressed and brushed his hair, paying more attention to his silvery blonde locks than usual. The last time he'd been this nervous was…hell, he couldn't even remember being this nervous before. Not even close. **

**The last week had been hectic. His so called "friends", as he was supposed to call those idiots, had detected a change in him over the holidays. He'd noticed it too. He no longer enjoyed pushing other people around. Where he'd once found it amusing, it now annoyed him. He saw what he'd once been, and was detested. A pure bully, nothing more or less, it disgusted him. This, and that slut Pansy Parkinson, always flirting with him, and acting as if any guy would die to get that sort of attention. She was so up herself. He'd actually had to tell her straught out that he wasn't interested in her, and she still hadn't gone away. He hated Pansy. She was so full of herself, she hadn't noticed that it was common knowledge that she'd lost her virginity to Marcus Flint, in a broom closet on the second floor. In her first year to make matters worse. Draco wouldn't have been surprised if she hung up fliers, offering herself up for money. **

**He made his way out of the Slytherin common room and up to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down and helped himself to as much as he thought he could handle, seeing as he had butterflies. He was partly through a piece of toast, when Pansy Parikinson entered the hall, strutting as if she was a greatly desired object. She slid onto the bench, sliding up next to Draco, rubbing her leg seductively on his. Rather then turning him on, he started feeling slightly nauseous. At this moment Mhera entered the hall. They had agreed only to tell close friends about their date. This way, gossip was less likely to spread. Not trusting any of his "friends", Draco had told no one. **

**"Hey Draco," said Pansy, trying to sound seductive. It just made him feel sicker, hell, you'd think she'd have had enough practice to at least get that much right. He tensed. Not wanting to attract any attention, he hoped that this subtle move would get the hint through to her. It didn't work.**

**"Hey, babe, you're tense," she said, interpreting the hint the wrong way. She moved to give him a massage, when he said in a low, voice, dangerously calm, **

**"Back off Pansy, I'm not interested. Move on." Draco went back to his food, with forced control. How he wanted to tell her what he thought of her. But not here, with so many people watching. Not getting the message, (brains weren't her strong point) Pansy continued, flirting with Draco,**

**"You're the only thing I'll back into," She whispered into his ear, her hand beginning to stroke his arm. Draco lost it, venting all his pent-up anger on her he yelled, **

**"Fuck off Pansy, you just can't take a hint, can you? Well, I'll have to spell it out for you then, I'm – not – interested – in – a – common – slut – like – you!" He spat at her, before storming out of the Great Hall, aware of the silence that followed him, before a clattering of cutlery, and running footsteps behind him. **

**Despite all her efforts, Mhera slept through her alarm. She got dressed quickly, in an outfit that she'd picked three days earlier, and applied a small amount of makeup. Brushing her long hair, she joined Caity in the common room and they headed down to breakfast together. Mhera was extremely nervous. Having turned down all the boys who'd asked her, she had never had a boyfriend, and didn't know what it felt like. She was still reeling from the fact that he'd asked her out. She was so nervous that she barely remembered the important thing that Caity had told her last night. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and had just picked up her cutlery, when Draco started yelling at Pansy Parkinson. Mhera had no trouble hearing what he said, as the whole hall fell silent. What she heard made her feel a mixture of emotions. She felt proudness, that he had turned down Pansy, in favour of her, and concern, about him. He was slightly red in the face when he finished, and stormed out of the hall. Dropping her cutlery noisily, she got up from the table, and ran after him, not caring that the gossip would now include her. She ran after Draco, getting more concerned. He stopped at the gates, and she saw that he was shaking slightly. **

**"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, letting the concern show in her voice. He turned to look at her, and the look on his face was so hopeless, that she immediately stepped towards him and pulled him into the warmest hug she could give him. He held onto her tightly, not wanting to let go for a while, while he calmed down. They pulled away from the hug, and she looked at him and said, **

**"You wanna go early?" He nodded his response, obviously not trusting his voice. When he found his voice he told her everything, feeling comfortable in her presence, they walked down to Hogsmeade, holding hands.**


End file.
